Leonel Roque
Leonel is an arrancar who recently arrived at Las Noches. He enjoys causing trouble and general havoc and then watching the fallout with a grin on his face. Appearance Leonel is rather tall, standing at 6'2' in height and weighing in at a surprising 450lbs, which one would not guess, given his appearance being rather lanky. He has messy green hair that matches his green eyes and almost always wears a smug smirk on his face. He wears a slightly modified standard Arrancar uniform. He's has fair skin and, when required, he can easily seem extremely innocent. Remnants of his mask sit on the right side of his forehead, often hidden by his hair. His hollow hole is where his stomach would be, symbolizing his hunger for power and his tattoo is located on the front of his left shoulder. Personnality Lionel is a manipulative sadist. He enjoys watching others suffer and finds an even greater joy in causing said suffering. He's the type of person who causes trouble, but does his best to avoid the consequences. He'll steal, cheat, lie and play dirty to get his way. He does a great job of convincing others that he's a great guy, but behind that he always has something mischevious going on in his head. He does a fine job of acting innocent, but when he wants it to be known to someone that he's going out of his way to mess with them, he lays on the sarcasm pretty thick. Although, surprisingly, he is extremely loyal to those he's close with. Likes: *Causing problems *Getting away with things *Watching others suffer the consequences of his actions Dislikes: *Shinigami *Getting caught and reprimanded *Being manipulated by others History When he was human, Leonel was an aspiring actor who died in an accident during the rennovation of a theater, which left him impaled and crushed by I-beams. He wandered the human realm until his thirst for attention drove him to attack a human. He hadn't even realized that he became a hollow until he saw his reflexion in a pool of blood. He grew and eventually found hiself able to open a garganta. Leonel started off as a lion like hollow with an immense amount of charisma, which he used to get his way. After convincing other hollows to fight and kill each other, he would attack the winner in their weakened state to gain their powers. He eventually grew to the class of Gillian, but held onto his individuality due to his lust for power. He proceeded to eat other gillian and very shortly became an Adjuchas. His strive for power led him to attack other, similar hollows until he learnt of the Arrancar, hollow's who had removed their own masks to gain similar powers to Shimigami, at which point he ripped of his own mask, causing him to take on a humanoid form. Throughout his journey to Las Noches, he killed and ate weaker hollows out of gluttony. Powers and Abilities As an Arrancar, Leonel has many abilities, all of which are listed below. Sonido Due to his high enough speed, Leonel is capable of using the Arrancar's high-speed technique known as Sonido. He's not very profficient yet, but he's well-versed enough to avoid some attacks and to get close to his opponent in a fight. Cero Bala Leonel is capable of firing bala from his fingertips, he hold his fingers like a pistol when doing so. They're relatively small, but thanks to this, fly extremely fast, leaving the trademark compression waves a sonic boom does from pussing the air out of the way. Zanpakutō - Estragos (Havoc) Estragos (Havoc) is Leonel's zanpakutō, it takes the form of a large 6' long broadsword with a decorative abnormal pentagon tsuba and black handle when sealed. Leonel carries it on his back in a black leather sheathe when not in use, but when he fights with it, he'll often hold it in one hand, wielding it as if it were extremely light. It's not unknown for him to throw it around at his enemies Resurección When Leonel's zanpakutō is released with the command "Destrùyelos", he thrusts it forwards as it dematerialized and Leonel is engulfed in a puff of heavy smoke. Leonel will then roar, causing the smoke to disperse, leaving him in his resurección. In this state, his face is completely covered in a eliptical white mask with dark holes where his eyes would be and black markings flowing from these eye holes. His body is covered in a fine coat of fur and he has a large mane of darker hair around his neck. This same hair adorns the edges of his extremities, including his tail. He appears to be wearing armor around his midsection, revealing a spade shaped hollow hole, this motif carries over to the gauntlets on his wrists. In this form, his zanpakutō takes the shape of chains, wrapped around both his wrists. These chains are relatively thick and can change in length at will and are his main form of attack. Just like his sword, he wields these chains with ease, able to clearly direct them at an enemy regardless of their would-be weight. In this form, Leonel has two additionnal abilities. Statistics Trivia Leonel's theme songs are as follows Causing problems: Chrono Trigger OST 21 - The Kingdom Trial Revealing plans: Chrono Trigger OST 22 - The Hidden Truth Fighting: Chrono Trigger OST 40 - Boss Battle 2 Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches